A construction machine (e.g., a hydraulic excavator and a wheel loader), a delivery vehicle (e.g., a dump truck), an industrial vehicle (e.g., forklift) and the like are typically known as a working vehicle. There is known technology of attaching a wireless tag (identification device) to a replacement part (e.g., a filter) installed in such a working vehicle, reading information stored in the wireless tag using a reader, and identifying the replacement part as a genuine part or an imitation (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In parts monitoring equipment disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the replacement part (e.g., a filter) is replaced or when the information (e.g., information about a part number) stored in the wireless tag of each of the parts is acquired through the reader at an operation of an engine switch and any one of the parts is identified as an imitation based on the acquired information about the part number, a controller outputs an alarm signal to stop the operation of the engine or display an alarm message on a monitor.